


Moments

by 37054ljH



Series: Oasis [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Reader, Background Relationships, Facts about autism are in notes after each chapter, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, One-Shot Series, Severe Autism, Short, Some Romance, male reader - Freeform, meltdowns, originally from wattpad, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: One-Shot series sequel to Oasis.First published on Wattpad on February 28, 2016Discontinued as of October 23, 2016**Please refrain from posting any degrading comments about autism or the facts presented. I'm not saying that everything that is going to be explored in here is 100% fact, being that this is coming from someone who has mild Asperger's Syndrome and everyone on the spectrum is different. Also, none of the facts explored in this story are based off any media references, but actual research conducted by actual autistic people, their relatives and/or friends, and psychologists, so please do not assume that everything is based off the media.**





	1. Germany's Dogs

Germany looked up from his paperwork to hear squealing coming from outside.

"Ah!" came the voice of (M/N), the autistic foster son of America, who was much more intelligent than others made him out to be. That boy could sing very well, and he couldn't even speak! That sure was saying a lot about him.

But what was going on out there?

Deciding to abandon his paperwork for the time being, Germany walked out of his office to see his older brother, Prussia, grinning like an idiot and holding a video camera. Germany approached him.

"Vhat are you doing?" he asked, his sudden appearance making Prussia jump, before he quickly recovered.

"Tell me zhat's not the cutest zhing you've ever seen!"

Germany followed Prussia' eyes, seeing (M/N), who was here visiting while America was out, playing with his dogs, and looked like he was having the time of his life. Then Germany understood what Prussia was getting at.

One of Germany's dogs, Blackie, was rolling all over the place in complete delight right next to (M/N) while Berlitz was licking all over (M/N)'s face, though the boy didn't seem to mind as he was squealing in delight, and Aster was resting his head on top of (M/N)'s head.

Yup, truly something you'd wish you recorded.

Germany, as soon as the moment calmed down, scratched his head. "America didn't tell me zhat (M/N) loves dogs," he mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, most of those who do have autism really love animals, dogs and cats or all especially. Reason being is because they, unlike people, don't really judge you and can love you so unconditionally just for who you are to them.


	2. Mistakes

"Now (M/N), calm down," America urged, almost a little desperately. "It was just one tomato, and I know Romano didn't mean it."

America's comforting words did nothing to calm the hysterical (M/N), who sobbed and banged his head against the wall several times before doing the same thing over and over again. America was, currently, trying to calm his foster son down before the latter ended up hurting himself.

"What the bloody hell is--" England paused mid-sentence when he saw America and (M/N)'s predicament. "What are you doing you bloody fool?! Stop him!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" America snapped back before returning to his son who now graduated to punching the ground. "(M/N) stop that, now or else you'll be grounded from your music for a week!"

It was a little sadistic move, but what choice did America have? He didn't want (M/N) to hurt himself, especially over something like this, although he understood that many autistic people were perfectionists most of the time, as it did help keep their routines in line, but one mistake would lead to a complete breakdown.

(M/N) froze, turning his pleading and tear-stained eyes to his father, who stared right back with warning. Of course, (M/N) didn't understand what the older man's eyes were telling him, but the threat was perfectly clear. (M/N) pulled his knees up to his chest and began to quietly sob.

America's eyes immediately changed to his fatherly, more protective side.

"Thank you (M/N), and I'm sorry I had to be hard on you, but you have to understand that I didn't want you to hurt yourself. Now, I'm going to call Romano and demand that he apologize or else I'll destroy his tomatoes beyond repair.

(M/N) squeaked out his displeasure, and America quickly realized his mistake.

"All right, maybe I should just ground him from tomatoes for a whole week, what do you say?"

"Ah!" (M/N) squeaked approvingly. His doll then appeared out of nowhere as he began to braid its hair.

As America went for the phone, England followed behind him, a weird look on his face.

"I mean no offense, but that boy might be the death of you," the older country stated.

America just laughed. "I know, but at least then I'll die happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people with autism can't stand to make mistakes, because while NTs are mostly stressed out, those type of things can make us autistic people feel suicidal. I'm not saying this happens to everyone, though this is mostly the case. The same can also be said for routines, as they are the one of the only things that gives us comfort and safety, otherwise if there's a slight change to it, we'll freak out. I still have some problems with that today!


	3. Food

Japan was watching as (M/N) glanced down at the meatball with reluctance. Of course, this confused the country, for America had personally told him that his foster son enjoyed meaty products, so Japan made sure to bake some meatballs and rice for him. However, what America neglected to inform Japan of is that (M/N) is unable to swallow certain food combinations.

Finally, (M/N) picked up the meatball, making noises and rocking back and forth as he stared at the ball. Japan had long since gotten used to (M/N)'s habits, and was now in the process of creating a manga based on (M/N). If you got passed the boy's habits, you would realize how adorable they made him.

(M/N) took a small bite of the meatball, but almost instantly, he began to whimper and twitch violently. Japan watched with concern as (M/N) tried to swallow the bite, but his throat wouldn't obey him, forcing him to rush to the nearest trashcan and spit out the bite. Upon recovering, he glanced up at Japan with guilty eyes.

Japan understood that (M/N) hated wasting food, a fact which he often reminded his foster father of, and he smiled. "It's arright, (M/N)-kun. At reast you tried it."

(M/N) lightly smiled back at him before returning to the table and focusing on the bowl of rice, taking small bites of that.

Now Japan had to find a way to talk with America. Alone.

~~~

"What did you do to my son?!" America demanded England, gesturing to (M/N), who was quietly eating England's infamous scones without a care in the world.

"I didn't do anything you wanker!" England shouted, but not loudly enough to scare the younger boy. "I only see him enjoying my cooking!"

"You could poison him!" America argued.

"Well I don't bloody see him collapsing!" England countered smugly. "At least someone enjoys my cooking unlike you."

The two of them continued to bicker, which would appear ridiculous if you considered the way they were arguing, while (M/N) just sat and ate the scones, which he found okay to the taste despite what his dad said about them.

Let's just say when everyone else realizes who enjoys England's scones, they will have heart attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autism is known to give people very heightened senses, hearing, feeling, and taste being one of them. This often causes them to prefer certain kinds of clothing and foods, and unable to stand loud noises, like in the movie theaters (my mother told me I was always plugging my ears when the movie turns on, 'cause good god is was loud). Now, I'm not sure if this happens to every autistic person, but I'm not really able to both stand certain foods or even swallow them. Yeah, sometimes it's not exactly pleasant, especially if you're not eating healthy, and if there's one sense I'd love to go without, it's taste, 'cause at least that way I'll be able to eat healthier.


	4. I Love You

The meeting room was very quiet as the other countries worked to solve the issues of the world for once, without disturbing (M/N) who was quietly playing with both his doll and some music on an iPod.

However, they all halted in their tasks when they saw (M/N) put down his doll, turned off his music, and turned to America, who was busy doing his own paperwork. They watched as the young boy reached out to take his foster father's sleeve, gaining the latter's attention. Next, (M/N) lifted his hands up to his chest and formed the heart.

America smiled in a fatherly manner, before he did the same. (M/N) smiled back before the two went back doing their own thing.

What was that?

~~~

"Hey, America?" Hungary called, gaining said man's attention. The meeting had just ended for lunch and America was about to head out when the older female country stopped him. Looking up, America realized everyone was staring at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Vhat vas zhat sign you and (M/N) made?"

"Oh!" America smiled. "That's (M/N)'s way of telling me "I love you"."

"Really?" Hungary was surprised, as (M/N) had never done that in front of the others before.

"Yeah, I showed him that myself so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of writing it down," America explained. "So, does that answer your question?"

Hungary nodded, still lost in thought. America took that as his chance to get lunch for himself and (M/N), who was still lost in his own world and didn't notice the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once, I read this article of a younger sister of an autistic boy, who used the same exact hand sign of a heart to show her that he loved her. This made the girl feel special and lucky to have a brother like him, who cared so much for her, and I was inspired to use it as a reference.


	5. Flying Mint Bunny and Animals

England was in a frantic mood at the moment. Why? Because he couldn't find Flying Mint Bunny, or FMB for short.

So far, he was kind of making himself look like a crazed madman, as he was running throughout the entire building, searching every nook and cranny for his "imaginary" friend, calling out for the mint-colored rabbit. 

Until...

"Ahah! Hah!" England heard the sound of (M/N)'s joyful giggling, and the familiar voice of FMB.

"Stop! That tickles!"

England immediately rushed towards the sound, which happened to be located in the meeting room, only to see something he never thought he would see in anyone.

(M/N). Of all people. Playing and holding. FMB.

A huge smile was on the boy's face as he squealed and giggled, playfully chasing the flying rabbit and even hugging him close. By now the other countries came to see what caused England to freeze, and then began to stare at (M/N) with shock-induced confusion.

Then (M/N) raced over to England, placing FMB on the older man's shoulders. (M/N) waved his arms in excitement and slapped his knees a couple times before he left the meeting room, leaving the still confused (disbelief in England's case) countries in his wake.

Later, England would never feel so much excitement in his entire existence.

Someone else could see his friends now.

~~~

America was trying--and failing--to not burst out laughing at the sight before him.

(M/N) and Japan's little dog, Pochi, were staring at each other like there was no tomorrow, and just that and the fact that Japan was standing right next to him, confused, make him laugh harder

Wait for it, wait for it...

(M/N) burst out laughing, and clapped his hands together, while Pochi's tail began wagging and he began to lick (M/N)'s cheek like crazy. Then, the two of them rushed outside to play.

Japan glanced at the taller nation with perplexion, wanting an explanation.

As soon as he calmed down, America smiled at Japan and shrugged.

Japan fell over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't resist writing about animals again. Again, those with autism mostly prefer the company of animals, whether it's because they seem to be the only kinds of species who don't judge you and love you for who you are or they just love animals. I mostly prefer the company of cats, who are more quiet and independent, then dogs, who are loud and messy. I don't hate them, I just prefer cats more.


	6. Sarcasm

"Hey, England dude! You want to come to lunch with me and (M/N)?" America asked the older nation, who sent a heated glance in the former's direction.

"Oh sure, I'll go with you," he answered sarcastically.

(M/N) began to jump up and down, clearly excited to hear that England was tagging along with them. England watched the younger boy, obviously confused, until he saw America slap himself in the forehead.

"How could I have forgotten?" the older nation heard America mumble to himself before he turned to his foster son. "(M/N) buddy, you didn't happen to hear the sarcasm in England's voice did you?"

(M/N) stopped what he was doing, staring up at his father with confusion. The question was clearly written on his face.

America sighed. "England doesn't like the food I've got, so he replied sarcastically. When people are sarcastic, they sometimes roll their eyes before they remark that way, or will even use the words "sure I will", or will sigh heavily once they're finished speaking. You understand?"

(M/N) just blinked at him, and America sighed once more.

"Never mind. Come on buddy, let's go eat."

(M/N) released a pleasant "ah" before hurrying after America, and left a still perplexed England.

Then he remembered.

"Oh bullocks, I forgot that (M/N) doesn't understand sarcasm," he cursed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very common for those with or have a form of autism to not understand sarcasm, and in some cases irony. I think it's because we expect everyone to be serious or we always believe what they say without knowing the true meaning behind them. This can be helped with practice though, so not all is lost.


	7. Mochi

"Late again..." Germany growled as he stared at the empty seat that should've been inhabited by now. 

Yup, America and (M/N) were late.

Just as the broader man was about to lose his head, the door opened, and America and (M/N) quietly walked in, but there was something unusual along with them.

A white blob with a face that looked exactly like America's was on (M/N)'s head, and it looked around at everyone and everything, lightly bouncing on (M/N)'s head with enthusiasm. 

Speaking of (M/N), the boy was squeaking lightly and smiling happily, surprisingly being careful with the...creature...on top of his head.

Japan, seeing this, immediately took out his camera and snapped a picture.

"Sorry we're late," America apologized sheepishly. "(M/N) was refusing to leave the house without this little guy." He gestured to the white blob on his foster son's head.

"Al...all right, just sit down," Germany ordered, glancing at the blob with reluctant eyes. What was that thing anyway?

"It's a mochi," Japan said, reading the question in the taller man's eyes.

Germany stared at him.

"They're very popurar in my country, and I have recentry given (M/N) one for his birthday. He wourd not stop staring at the adds I had given him about them, so I decided to buy him one. Now he's refusing to go anywhere without America Mochi."

"America...Mochi?"

"Hai, (M/N) named him that because he rooks rike America-san."

Germany couldn't deny that, for the blob...or mochi, truly looked like the younger nation, and you would be able to see that even from far away!

As soon as they sat down, (M/N) took the mochi off his head and began to play with him, his squeaks being distracting as the two of them played together happily, until America tapped his arm and he immediately silenced. Although that didn't stop him from having a fun time with the little guy, who was smiling big.

The other nations were attempting to get things done, but the show (M/N) and America Mochi were putting on was distracting. The mochi was bouncing up and down everywhere that was near (M/N), and that included America himself, though the latter didn't show that it was distracting him. Probably happened all the time in his home.

(M/N) on the other hand, was smiling big and quietly clapping his hands, the way a child would when they were happy. The two of them continued with that until the mochi yawned and hoped onto (M/N)'s head and fell asleep there. Japan had taken out his camera again and snapped another picture.

(M/N) appeared tired too, and he didn't hesitate to lean his head on the table and fall asleep himself, the mochi still laying comfortably on top his head. 

No one could look away from such an adorable sight, not even when it was time for them to head out towards their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't resist writing about mochis. I've always imagined that (M/N) would like a mochi as much as he loves animals, I mean who doesn't think those little guys are adorable? If I could, I would keep all of them and prefer them that way. They all look ten times more adorable than in their human forms. I wonder who agrees with me?


	8. Noises

It was training day again for the Axis powers, and (M/N), who was visiting, was watching them, comforted by the repetitive patterns of feet hitting the ground and heavy breathing. That was, until...

"PASTAAA~" (M/N) cried out in pain, his ears ringing as the loud noise ruthlessly attacked his eardrums. He didn't register himself sliding towards the ground until he found himself sitting.

He whimpered, wishing the ringing would go away, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. However, (M/N) didn't look up as the movement made the ringing worse. He was too busy trying to get rid of the sound he didn't hear Germany scolding Italy, again, while Japan was calling America, unsure of what to do.

"Vhat did jou do Italy?!" Germany demanded.

Italy burst out crying. "I don't know what I did!"

Meanwhile, Japan was busy asking America what was wrong with (M/N).

"What happened?" America asked on the other line.

"Werr, Itary-san had yerred out, and now (M/N)-kun is sobbing rike it's painfur to him," answered Japan, glancing at the younger boy who was still whimpering in pain.

America sighed. "Do you not remember what I told you about loud noises affecting (M/N) the first time I brought him to a meeting?"

A question mark appeared on Japan's head for a moment before he slapped himself in the head. "Oh, right. How could we have forgotten?"

"Probably because Italy is in one of those moments. Didn't you tell me he hates training?"

"Courd be that way."

America was quiet on the other line for a moment. "Well, just be sure to stay quiet until (M/N)'s feeling better, and just remember to get him earplugs if something distressing happens for you to yell. Sure, (M/N) may have been far away, but damn are his ears sensitive."

"I'rr be sure to keep that in mind. Arigatou, America-kun." Japan then ended the call and turned to the two arguing men (well, Germany was the one who was arguing), and tapped their shoulders to regain their attention.

As soon as the younger nation explained everything to them, Germany was clearly mentally slapping himself for forgetting something so unforgettable, while Italy was, in a quiet tone, apologizing to the now recovered (M/N). (M/N)? Well, he was rocking back and forth to keep himself calm from what was going on.

It truly was amazing how they could forget even the simplest of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't remember, (M/N)'s dislike for loud noises was apparent in Oasis. Anyway, like I said before, autism gives people not only sensitivity towards taste and feeling, but also hearing. Sometimes it can make people's hearing so sensitive they can practically hear a party from what's likely two blocks over. I've heard it's completely possible, and it's like those with autism have superhuman powers. The same can be said for (M/N), who heard Italy from very far away.


	9. Empathy

Today, (M/N) was visiting Russia's house (which was more Russia's idea than America's), and was watching as the taller nation scared the Baltics without the former's knowing. Their fear was literally emitting off the smaller nations, and it was really starting to choke (M/N).

He was starting to get scared. Not for himself, but for the Baltics.

However, his whimpers were pretty loud, and it was enough to draw everyone's attention towards him, confusion written across their features. Latvia, uncertain what to do, walked over to (M/N) and placed a hand on his shoulder. The reaction was what caught Latvia off guard. (M/N) pounced on him and began to sob into his shoulder.

Latvia, still confused, glanced up at Russia, who had forgotten to inform his servants about (M/N)'s autism. The other two also glanced up at their boss.

Russia was, in mind, planning on beating himself to a pulp later.

~~~

In a meeting, the countries were watching with concern as (M/N) sobbed over a poor little dog who was in pretty bad shape. Of course, the sight of the innocent animal in pain tugged painfully at their heartstrings, but (M/N) seemed to be taking it the worst. He was sobbing over the animal as America did his best to heal the dog's wounds, with an almost just as hysterical Germany helping him.

It was a pretty disturbing sight if you really looked closer; Germany, who was normally so stern and strict, so hysterical, and (M/N), who loved animals, looking like he wanted to bang his head through a wall and take his own life. 

Once America managed to patch up the dog's wounds as best he could, he handed the little one back to (M/N), who held the puppy gently like he would break at the slightest touch. Germany hovered over him, likely protecting the dog from more harm.

America noticed the other countries staring, wanting an explanation, so he opened his mouth. "When (M/N) feels emotions, they're much more strong than what NT people feel. Like what you're seeing right there. Instead of just feeling sorrowful, (M/N) is downright hysterical. Does that explain things to you?"

The countries nodded, still unable to say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people think that those with autism or on the autism spectrum are emotionless robots who can't feel empathy. However, that's not true. We just feel too much empathy, especially when we feel the emotion in the air or see a poor animal hurt, like in (M/N)'s case.   
Animal cruelty is a very touchy subject for me, and one that's hard for me to write about. It always makes me feel ashamed to call myself a human being, and anyone with a heart would feel the same!


	10. Magic

"What did you do?!" France demanded at England, who was in the middle of frantically trying to search for a reverse spell.

England didn't answer as he was too frantic to. The reason being? Well, England had went on another magic rampage and accidentally turned (M/N) into a baby. Said boy was sobbing uncontrollably in his foster father's arms, while the latter was patiently trying to calm the distressed child.

The other countries were in a frenzy too, unsure of what to do to help, England or America, they couldn't decide for themselves, but come to think of it, (M/N) looked really cute as a baby.

"Calm down (M/N), you're okay. No one's going to hurt you," America soothed, and just like that, (M/N) immediately stopped crying and cuddled against his father's shoulder. Many countries 'aweed' at this.

"See? You're okay." America then poked (M/N)'s stomach, and the baby wriggled, obviously ticklish, before he burst out in childish giggles. Due to his flailing arms, (M/N)'s pudgy hand came in contact with Russia's scarf, who seemingly came out of nowhere near America.

Upon realizing what he grabbed, (M/N)'s large eyes gazed at the scarf curiously, before he moved to put the fabric in his mouth.

America tickled his stomach again, making the baby release the scarf. "That's not yours (M/N). No, it's not yours."

By now, everyone, including Russia, was shocked to see this affectionate side of America, and that just showed them how much they didn't know about the younger nation. 

"Okay, I think I found the right spell," England mused, and before anyone could say anything, England chanted the spell, and then, a poof came from where America and (M/N) were, and once the smoke cleared, there stood (M/N), back to normal, and America, a little sad.

(M/N) looked around, confused on why everyone was staring, and also a little uncomfortable. He looked to America for help.

America chuckled. "Don't worry (M/N), it's nothing you need to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't anyone think the chibi version of the countries are the cutest? While I'm not a big fan of children, I would be more than happy to raise them myself!


	11. Hugs

"Come here, buddy," America cooed to (M/N) when the latter was losing a little bit of control of his body and started to slam the table just to get the feeling to stop. (M/N) didn't hesitate to grant his father's request and latched onto the taller man, the latter chuckling a little before patting (M/N) on the back. After a little bit, they draw away, and (M/N) squeaked with happiness before returning to his seat.

Unfortunately, the other countries had witnessed this ideal, and it gave the clueless Italy an idea.

Until he saw America give him a warning look, making him shrink back.

Later, America approached Italy and sat down next to him.

"Look Italy, the reason I gave you that look earlier is because if you try to hug (M/N), he'll freak out. The only reason he allowed me to hug him is because he's used to it. You just need to be patient with him and give him space okay? If he wants a hug, he'll ask you, okay?"

Slowly, Italy nodded, while America gave the same warning look to France, who, surprisingly, nodded back to him, showing he understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. Anyway, autistic people are known to either not favor hugs or don't prefer them much. It usually takes a while for them to get used to someone else's hugs, or else they'll be very uncomfortable. Some other autistic people just don't need as much affection as NT people, and there's nothing wrong with that! Just wish people would remember that...


	12. Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I don't know much of what the girls in the Nyotalia episode are saying here, so please forgive me for messing up somewhere. Also, I'm using the dubbed episode.

Estonia had been peacefully sleeping when he felt something tap the table.

"Hey! Um, hello? Wake up or else Estonia!" a female voice spoke, and awakening Estonia instantly. He recognized that voice, but at the same time, it was different.

"What the crap do you think you doing? I was totally talking and then you just fell asleep you douche!"

"Ah!"

Looking up, Estonia saw a familiar bomber jacket, but a female was wearing it. Right next to the girl was another female, and she had (M/N)'s (h/c) (a/h/l) hair, (e/c) eyes, and rocking figure, though she was wearing a big sweater and skirt. In her arms was a stuffed rabbit that she was constantly playing with.

Immediately, Estonia felt his heart stop.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!"

~~~

Right now, Estonia was stumbling over his words as he stared at the non-modest female wielding a baseball bat who was smiling motherly at the rocking girl next to her. "A-A-America, (M/N), is that you?" he finally asked.

Then, a gloved hand touched the female America's shoulder. "Stop it America," a female British voice ordered sternly. "You cannot solve all of your problems by hitting them!"

"Britain too?" Estonia mused, breathless. The new woman was clearly a female Britain, and her blonde hair was long and held up in two high pigtails. She also wore glasses, a blue dress with a white apron, black socks, and a small white hat on her head. "Oh wow..."

The female Britain gazed at Estonia. "Estonia, this is your fault for falling asleep," she remarked dryly.

"Maybe don't use the bat and try settring things peacefurry?" a soft-spoken female voice suggested. Glancing that way, Estonia saw a petite female wearing a simple kimono. She also had a bob-cut hairstyle that held a small sakura flower. "I am very certain Estonia meant no insurt to you."

_This girl is Japan?_ Estonia asked himself. _And that must be Latvia!_

The girl with the three females was clearly Latvia, and it would take an idiot to not notice that. She had Latvia's grayish hair, withdrawn personality, and so forth.

_What the heck is going?! _Estonia thought while the female America cuddled with a happily squealing female (M/N) while the other female nations watched with smiles. _Everyone except me has turned into girls like once in those dating ships!_

Estonia was paying attention when another female sat on the table beside him. "So you fell asleep? But what can you do right? He's-a only human!" Estonia glanced up at the female with the Italian accent, and saw a girl who looked scarily similar to Italy, except for one thing.

She looked...

"Italy?!"

"Once we are done with this meeting, I think we should eat something and take a nice, long nap!" The female Italy winked at him.

...quite strong.

Then Italy turned her attention to someone else, her mood changing drastically. "Hey, why do you have to cause all this trauma anyway, huh?! You should try to be much more nicer!"

"Don't tell me...!" Estonia deadpanned fearfully.

"What, you mean me?" a tall woman wearing a pink winter coat asked.

_No way! It's Mr. Russia!_ Estonia thought.

The female Russia sighed. "All I did was brush a little honey on Estonia and vented him outside."

_Classic,_ Estonia mused before he felt something soft on his head. It was a pink flower.

It was there where he came face-to-face with the female China.

~~~

Outside Estonia's head, (M/N), who was once again visiting Russia's house, was watching Estonia as he slept. The younger boy was staring at him because he was talking in his sleep, saying something like "girls", "turned into girls", or something else like that.

Then (M/N) jumped and squeaked in surprise when Estonia yelled out. Once the former recovered, he saw Estonia awake and staring at him.

"Ah?" (M/N) questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Estonia?" Lithuania asked, Latvia following behind him.

"You are looking like you had bad dream or something, yes?" asked Latvia.

Estonia sighed in relief. "Oh good, it was nightmare."

Well, looks like it was that bad of a dream if Estonia didn't mind Russia's presence for once, especially when telling him what kind of dream he had.

(M/N) decided to ask him later on what he looked like as a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize if I messed up somewhere in the episode here. Translating different accents is not my specialty. Anyway, I wanted to do this for a while, and even I wondered what (M/N) would be like in his nyo version. By the way if you don't know what (a/h/l) stands for, it's "alternate hair length".


	13. Smells

During the next meeting, (M/N) suddenly began to cough uncontrollably, and the action looked like it was deeply affecting him negatively. What really confused the other countries however is when this started to happen; after France opened up a bottle of strong wine.

"Is he sick?" Italy asked fearfully, waving his white flag around.

America, while patting his son on the back to help with the coughing, sent Italy a deadpanned look. "If (M/N) was sick, do you think I would've brought him to this meeting to begin with?" he asked.

When Japan was about to open his mouth, America caught on to the question he wanted to ask. "No, (M/N) didn't eat anything a few minutes ago. France." Hearing his name, France glanced at the younger nation. "It's your wine that's harming (M/N)."

France looked offended. "What? But I haven't given him any!"

"It's the smell of the wine," America clarified, quickly taking the wine bottle and corking it. Then he handed a tissue for (M/N) to cover up his nose. While coughing, (M/N) quickly took the cloth and covered his nose and mouth with it, his coughs soon subsiding.

Once his son was calm, America turned to the others. "Now that you've seen what happened, be sure to never bring any strong-scented beverages to meetings, unless (M/N) isn't here. That means you too Russia." 

Russia stared at America, confused. "Why me, da?"

America deadpanned at him. "Because you almost always bring vodka, which according to what I've learned is a very strong alcohol."

England looked about ready to berate America on his choice of words, most likely saying how it wasn't the "proper English", but America glared at him, warning him to back off for now. Especially since (M/N) was still in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if England actually berates America for saying "almost always" but I wanted to write that. Anyway, remember the heightened senses list? That's right; smell is among them. At one point, I read an article about this girl on the autism spectrum who was nicknamed "bloodhound" because of how she's able to smell something even from the block over. This also saved her family's life, as she smelled burning oil in the house, and her parents didn't, which turned out to be a gas leak (it's been a while since I've read this article, so I don't remember all the key details).  
And what do you know? Autism actually does have its advantages!


	14. Sharing

America really wished he informed the others on how bad (M/N) was with sharing, and now his carelessness was coming back to bite him in the ass.

Right now, (M/N) was sitting in a seat like a protective cocoon, shielding his doll from the curious Sealand, who had asked to try braiding the hair on the doll himself. To say that (M/N) was completely reluctant with this was a huge understatement. 

Even when he was young, (M/N) hated sharing, as whenever one of the children America had invited over would rearrange (M/N)'s stuff, to put it simply, the kid _freaked_. _Out_. That was enough to scare those children into not coming back, not that (M/N) had cared, because that meant that they would no longer mess up his stuff.

Now it was probably going to happen again.

"Please (M/N), I just want to try once, and then I'll hand it back," Sealand pleaded.

(M/N) glanced from Sealand to his doll and back again, not once moving from his protective position. Then he shook his head.

"Why not?!" Sealand whined, soon ripping the doll from (M/N)'s hands.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

(M/N) began to scream, pouncing on the stunned Sealand to grab his doll. As soon as he did, (M/N) ran to the farthest corner on the room and began to sob, clutching his doll close to his chest.

America gazed disapprovingly at the younger boy. "Why don't you and I have a talk young man?" the bigger nation asked with deathly calm. Sealand gulped, and nodded, hoping that by doing this, he wouldn't be in too big trouble.

Well, wasn't he in for a pleasant surprise. Note the sarcasm.

As soon as they left, Canada had come in to see the sobbing (M/N). Concerned, he walked over to the distraught boy, drawing the latter's attention as the older man kneeled next to him.

"What happened (M/N)?" Canada asked softly.

(M/N) turned his eyes to the door that America and Sealand came from, where the both of them could hear, "You little twat! Has no one ever told you to not pressure people when they're uncomfortable?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. America, I didn't know--!" Sealand cried, and even from there they continued to go at it, even when the others walked in, only to freeze in the doorway upon hearing America angrily scolding Sealand in another room.

Canada deadpanned and gazed at his foster nephew with sympathy. "You'd think people would learn, huh?"

To show his agreement, (M/N) let out a quiet "ah...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those with autism or on the autism spectrum, it's very common for people to be uncomfortable with (or just hate with a passion) sharing with other people. Now I'm not sure if this is the case for everyone, but for me it's kind of like an invasion of privacy and of my home. I still remember very clearly when I was still a child to hate it when people would mess up my stuff. I would go on a tantrum for hours on end, and wish that the person asked for my permission before proceeding.  
Generally, in order to avoid these breakdowns, NT people have to ask for permission before proceeding, and maybe with the promise that they'll return everything to exactly (exactly!) how they found it. Even today I haven't gotten over this...


	15. Fireplace

It was Christmas morning, and it was relatively quiet at Canada's home, but that was how the little family liked it.

America and (M/N) were visiting, and the latter was currently, and quietly, playing with his little mochi, America Mochi. The little ball was slightly bouncing where it lay (or sat, however you see it) while sitting next to the fireplace. Canada watched at the orange and red lights of the fire illuminated (M/N) and America Mochi's forms, thinking in the back of his mind how perfect this moment was.

When America first brought (M/N) from the orphanage, Canada wondered if his brother had lost his mind, since he was so energetic and all, and (M/N) was severely autistic to the point where he couldn't even speak. However, America shocked Canada by being the most loving father Canada had seen (besides France).

Canada also had some autistic citizens, like his dear Carly Fleischmann, so he too knew what to expect from (M/N). Every time the younger boy would visit, the representative of Canada let him play the piano or sing all day. (M/N)'s music was actually very beautiful.

However, what made Canada sad was that music helped (M/N) cope with the bullying he had been receiving, but at the same time the older man was happy for the boy. 

(M/N) also loved his uncle Matt and seemed to be one of the only people able to tell America and Canada apart. Canada didn't know how he did it, but either way, he was grateful.

A quiet "ah" and the slight tug on his sleeve drew Canada's attention back to the present, and the older man saw (M/N) handing him a present. Smiling, Canada took the green box, noticing it had little holes in it as he opened it, revealing some maple syrup he wanted to buy for a while and also...

a mochi who looked exactly like him.

Canada gazed at (M/N), who smiled big with delight while America smiled in the background from the kitchen. He was cooking at the moment so it would make sense that he would be found in the kitchen, besides to get himself something to eat.

Canada gently took the mochi into his hands, watching as the little guy blushed strawberry pink and ducked his head, bringing up the flags of Canada. (M/N) looked up at his foster uncle in questioning, and, with a smile, Canada nodded and handed the little guy to the boy.

(M/N) was gentle with the Canada mochi just like he was with America Mochi, and cuddled with him near the fireplace, earning a few loved squeaks from the Canada mochi.

Canada really didn't know what he did to get a wonderful family like this, but he was happy with it either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to learn more about Carly Fleischmann, go to this link: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNZVV4Ciccg)  
It's an amazing story, so don't miss it!


	16. Parents

"Hey America! I have a question; what were (M/N)'s parents like?" Italy asked suddenly during lunch break.

America paused mid-bite and Italy worried he might of said something wrong, until the taller nation spoke up. "They were very good people, and actually loved (M/N) deeply before they passed away in an unfortunate car accident. (M/N)'s father was a man who loved to cook, so he worked in a nearby restaurant, while his wife, (M/N)'s mother, worked as a businesswoman. She couldn't even clean or cook to save herself." At this America laughed before he frowned again.

"Before they passed away, they were busy trying to find therapists for (M/N) when they discovered he had autism, especially ones that would help him get used to the real world, but sadly they were killed in a car crash. (M/N) was too young at the time to understand what was happening, so he thought all his life he lived in an orphanage.

"Most of the kids there poked fun at him because of his autism, and that helped him discover his love for music. Although I'm not happy with those cruel children, I'm happy that (M/N) managed to find some release from reality in his life."

Italy was silent for a long time (which would be a shock in itself if you weren't there to hear America's story about (M/N)'s parents), but he spoke again. "Did you tell (M/N) about this?"

"He's never asked, so I assumed he didn't want to know at the moment," America admitted before he continued to his meal.

The both of them were quiet after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make (M/N)'s parents the loving and patient kind who would try to help their child with anything they needed. It always disgusts me when people abandon their children simply because they were born with a type of physical, mental, or emotional challenge, or just "disappointed" them. Sometimes I think people should be tested to see if they're worthy of becoming parents, because not only will that help with the rapid population growth (I swear we're asking for the Great Depression to happen again), but the world would be filled with more responsible parents.
> 
> So, yeah, (M/N) never asked about who his parents were, so America didn't tell him for that reason. Also, the parents that are like (M/N)'s are a great influence in the lives of other autistic children.


	17. Memories on Camera

China, who was visiting America's house with the other countries, was wondering around the large home, searching for something to do. America was too busy with his paperwork to listen to China complain about his debt, in fact America coldly brushed him off, being so mature about it he temporarily shocked the older nation.

He had said this, "China, is that all that's going to be on your mind these days? Debt this, debt that? If it is, then the door's right down there, and make sure it doesn't hit you on the way out, as I'd rather not have to clean up the mess you leave behind."

China was too shocked to retort, so America pushed him out of his office and shut the door behind him, locking it in the process.

So, here China was, wondering the house for something else to do.

Naturally, he was thinking about the way America acted with him earlier and these past few months. Being the foster father of a severely autistic son seemed to have its perks, but if that was the case, why did he act so childish before the nations even knew of the younger boy's existence?

Being so caught up in his thoughts, China didn't see the door to America's storage closet until he had bumped head-first into it.

"Ow, aru!" China cursed, glaring at the door before deciding to open it and wander inside. What he found surprised him.

The closet was surprisingly clean and well cared for, with no dust present in sight. It also contained various video tapes and even a small TV to insert those tapes. Investigating them, China found some of them were of (M/N)'s childhood. Of course, curiosity got the best of the older nation, who then decided to watch the tapes himself, first inserting the tape titled "Little (M/N)". 

The picture came up on the TV, showing an five-year-old (M/N), who was lying on the carpeted floor, giggling and sometimes squeaking every now and then as a much larger hand (presumably America's) gently tickled him. China couldn't prevent his own squeal, for a toddler (M/N) was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Then, the next scene showed an older (M/N) sleeping peacefully in America's arms, the camera laying on a desk, and China watched with disbelieving eyes as America sang a quiet lullaby to the sleeping seven-year-old.

The rest of the tape continued to show stuff from (M/N)'s eighth, ninth, and even tenth birthday to the Christmas of the same years, and then China continued to watch more and more of the tapes, now understanding a bit more about America and his connection with (M/N).

The tapes continued with an older (M/N) every time, and China watched as America brought (M/N) to his first day of kindergarten, his first A+, America going to (M/N)'s first singing rehearsal, and so much more. It reminded China of the days he had when Japan was still a little one, except he couldn't record the moments (for cameras simply didn't exist yet during that time). 

The list kept going on and on, where America gave (M/N) his doll, his foster son trying to speak (which was pretty cute that he was pouting as he was failing each time), and other developments. It was was America was (M/N)'s therapist, allowing his son to climb trees, as long as he was careful, stay outside until it was ready to come in, and planting flowers, trees, and other plants throughout their yard. 

Now China, once again, was wrong in so many ways about the younger nation. He was perfectly capable of raising children and being the most loving father yet.

Maybe...maybe it _was_ China who was childish and inconsiderate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking you guys wanted to see (M/N) when he was a kid (and in fact so did I!), so here you go!


	18. Stress

Despite himself, Romano found himself scooting as far away from (M/N) as he could.

The reason why? Because (M/N) looked ready to plunge the pencil in his hand into his eye.

Currently, the boy was sitting in the quiet meeting room while his father was out with the others getting lunch, trying to do his homework. However, this homework was over something he didn't understand, and stress was starting to build up.

Finally, before Romano could leave the room safely, (M/N) couldn't take it anymore.

He began to scream and thrash around, banging his head on the table, sobbing uncontrollably, and even slamming his hands on himself. Unfortunately for Romano, he was too afraid to get the boy to calm down, thinking that (M/N) would attack him if he got too close.

Though, fortunately, the door banged open, and America rushed in, and hurried to (M/N)'s bag, taking out his iPod and doll, before he proceeded to restrain the boy long enough for the boy to give up his antics.

However, as (M/N) looked hopelessly up at his foster father, America smiled at him. "Don't worry (M/N), I know this stuff. Do you want me to help you?"

Eyes widening, (M/N) smiled big with a thankful "ah!" He then proceeded to braid his doll's hair to get rid of any traces of stress as America proceeded to show him how to do the problems correctly.

Romano was happy that he didn't have to be the one calming (M/N) down.

~~~

(M/N) was whimpering, trying to braid his doll's hair and get his music out without letting the emotion in the air bother him. It wasn't easy at all, because the stressed emotions of England and France, who were glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow, was getting out of control.

A little desperate now, (M/N) tried rocking to distract himself, but still, nothing helped, and now England and France graduated to trying to strangle each other to death.

"Bloody frog!"

"Kinky wizard!"

(M/N) had to get out of here, now!

Without warning, (M/N) zoomed to the door and slammed it shut behind him, loud enough to snap the two arguing countries out of their stupor. The only thing they all saw was a closed door, (M/N) nowhere to be seen, and America covering his face with a hand, sighing in annoyance.

Finally, the younger nation glanced up and glared at the older nations. "Do you ever shut up?" he asked, exasperated before he got up and left the room, probably to search for (M/N).

Before France and England could yell back a retort, the door closed behind America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with mistakes and slight changes in routine, autistic people can't deal with stress very well unless they have something to help them with that. Stress is the worst emotion to feel for someone with autism or on the autism spectrum, and we get overwhelmed very easily, especially if it's over something we can't do and it's required (like for school). However, with the proper practice or something to help them deal with stress, we can deal with it a lot better. I can't really say the same for myself because even today I can't handle stress very well. I'm hoping to end that by the end of this year, and if not, somebody shoot me.


	19. Love

No one thought it would happen, but it did. Belarus finally set her eyes upon someone else other than her brother; (M/N), and now, impossibly, they were in a relationship.

At first no one believed it, until they began seeing the younger sister of Russia arrive to meetings with her hair wrapped in (M/N)'s exquisite and complicated hairstyles and with a bright smile on her face, something that was quite a rarity for the usually scowling girl.

They were also surprised with how patient Belarus was being with (M/N), especially when it came to kissing or hugging.

Every time (M/N) wanted to obtain a hug or a kiss, he would ask Belarus or vise versa. The countries, except America of course, never thought (M/N) would be so loyal to anyone romantically, and boy were they wrong. One time, (M/N) bought Belarus a bouquet of roses and presented them to her with a big smile on his face. Belarus couldn't resist the flowers or him, for she thought he was so cute.

This made America smile proudly, but sadly, the latter which confused the others, even Belarus. One time Belarus decided to ask him about that emotion.

"So many times, it's difficult for those with autism to find someone like you Belarus," America replied, a bittersweet smile on his face. "Even when they give their loyalty, their compassion, and even themselves, it's never enough for the partners they have. Sometimes they even take advantage of that for their own benefit and/or hurt them. I was always scared for (M/N) when he told me how much he wanted to be in a romantic relationship, because I didn't want him to end up with someone who would abuse him or wouldn't appreciate what they've got.

"That's why I need you to promise me something; will you look after (M/N) the way a partner should? It would really mean the world to me, (M/N) most of all."

After that, Belarus found herself asking if she could cuddle with (M/N) that night, scared to ever let him go for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What America said is a very sad truth. There have been instances where autistic people are taken advantage of, forced into an abusive relationship, or are cheated on when they're in a romantic relationship due to the fact that most times they can be "innocent, naive, and honest". However, many times that innocence can be a bad thing, especially in these kinds of relationships.
> 
> However, what's also true is that with a romantic partner or a friend, autistic people are the definition of loyal, loving, and giving, and would do anything for those people. That's what makes these things so disgusting and sad, because people never take the time to see the real beauty of those things and/or use it for their own gain.
> 
> Well, you know the saying; "You never understand what you have until it's gone" or "It's not that you didn't realize what you had, you just never thought you could lose it".
> 
> Oh! If you want to see some examples of (M/N)'s braiding techniques, visit this link (https://www.buzzfeed.com/peggy/mind-bogglingly-complicated-braids-that-are-a-feat-of-human?utm_term=.ojZgELDP9Y#.okdO9NrRPq). Let me just say that those are works of art. No joke!


	20. A Father's Tears

America was having a horrible day. This was before he introduced (M/N) to the other countries, and right now said people were, once more, making fun of him when he could hear them. Now, his anger at them was starting to get out of control.

"America you bloody idiot!"

"What a fucking loser!"

"I wonder if he's gotten fat yet."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" America screeched, finally snapping. Just as quickly, the entire meeting room was dead silent, shocked at America's outburst. Very slowly and menacingly, America walked over to England, his icy eyes never leaving England's own, except they were filled with shock. As soon as he was close enough, America swiped his hand across the older nation's face, creating a loud 'smack'.

"Now you repeat after me," America said slowly. "I am a disgrace to Britannia's name."

England looked more hurt and shocked. "W-What?"

"I am a disgrace to Britannia's name," America repeated, daring England to say something else. He wasn't surprised though when he did the opposite.

"I am a disgrace to Britannia's name," England said, defeated and hurt. America walked back to his seat, but not before glancing back at him with a hard glare.

"Britannia would be ashamed of you United Kingdom. I thought she raised you better than that," America commented harshly before he turned to China, who fidgeted under his gaze.

"For a nation who says we western countries are immature, you are only describing how you're acting Yao Wang," America began, his tone filled with poison. "Complaining about the debt at any chance you get, and yet, you fail to notice that your country has overpopulation, a failing economy, and...what was it...the Opium War?"

China choked on his own saliva.

"The only immature country I see here is you China," America spat. "Every single one of you is immature, for you take pleasure in other people's pain and suffering and you ignore what's _right in front of you_! And you Russia, have you become so old you've forgotten some of your past leaders killed your own people?" Upon Russia's jerk of shock, America said, "Thought so."

"I'm not going to tell the rest of you what your own flaws are, ones that you refuse to acknowledge to anyone for your obvious fear you'll be weak. I'm not going to waste my breath like I did with England, China, and Russia. You're not worth it." America stood to leave, pausing at the doorway. "Make fun of me again, and I will personally see to it that your countries and your people don't live to see another day."

He left, with everyone being too shaken and stunned to stop him.

~~~

(M/N) hated seeing his dad cry. The older man came home in tears, and (M/N) knew it had to do with his job. Alfred walked to his bedroom and closed it behind him, not bothering to lock it, allowing (M/N) to head in.

His dad was sitting on his bed, head in his hands, and tears quietly cascading down his wrists.

"Ah...?" (M/N) called, on the verge of tears himself. America glanced up to see his foster son at the door. He didn't say a word when the younger boy walked in, closed the door behind him, and sat on the bed beside his father. Awkwardly, (M/N) wrapped his arms around America's waist, and America wrapped his own around (M/N)'s frail body. From there, America began to sob, with (M/N) joining him not too long after.

After a while, America said, "I wish they were as loving and empathic as you (M/N). Then they would see I don't enjoy acting like an idiot."

(M/N) nodded, hating the people who caused his father's tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading so many depressed America stories, I wanted to see America snap at them and point out their flaws and how inconsiderate they are. There's a lot of things I hate, and one of them is the ignorant.
> 
> Also, this goes to show you how loyal (M/N) is to his foster father, and how emphatic people on the autism spectrum can be to others, especially those close to them.


	21. Pain

(M/N) was at France's house, helping the country of love trim his bushes of red roses. (M/N) was smiling big as he did so, for he liked working with plants, no matter what kind. Though, that smile immediately vanished when he felt one of the large thorns slice through his finger.

The pain was horrific, and (M/N) screamed, dropping his tools and trying desperately to get the pain and the bleeding to stop. Of course, his whimpers and scream alarmed France, who happened to be nearby, and the blonde-haired nation hurried over to the younger boy. However, he came to a halt when he saw the bleeding finger.

He approached the boy cautiously, unsure of how to handle this. "Come now cherie, it'z just a thorn prick. Don't worry." Apparently his attempt at a gentle voice didn't help, as (M/N) continued to whimper and suck at his own finger.

Okay, France really needs to call America.

The latter picked up after the first ring, and he clearly heard (M/N), because he immediately asked, "What's happened?"

"Thorn prick," was France's answer. What else what he supposed to say to explain (M/N)'s predicament? "Do you mind explaining why (M/N) iz treating zhis like it'z a sword wound?"

"Because it feels like a sword wound," America answered.

"What?"

"Those with autism are very different from those when it comes to various kinds of pain. The part you're witnessing right now is an instance where simple things like a bruised knee can feel ten times worse than what NT people feel. What you should do is try to help bind the prick and stop the bleeding. Can you do that?"

"I can try..." France said, unsure.

"I can't get there in one day, so you'll have to do it on your own France."

Of course he would. He wasn't some helpless child, he was France for heaven's sake!

~~~

America was worried, because his son had developed a broken ankle the other day, and yet the boy was ignoring it like it was nothing so he could continue his routine. The older man knew he needed to bring a stop to this before that wound became serious.

"(M/N), come on!" America called, coming into (M/N)'s room and taking the boy up onto his back. "We're heading to the doctor."

(M/N) squeaked in resistance, and especially in disbelief, as America never told him they would be heading to the doctor's today.

"You argue with me young man, and you'll be grounded from your music for a week!" (M/N) froze, refusing to move for fear his foster father would do just that, even as they arrived at the hospital to fix his broken ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain is a pretty complicated topic for those with autism. Now, I'm sure this doesn't happen to everyone, but there have been instances when those on the autism spectrum are able to ignore the pain that NT people would find unable to ignore, especially when it comes to our routines. This isn't always a good thing as you saw here, for ignoring that kind of injury can lead to devastating consequences. Sometimes it takes their bodies even longer to register the pain, and the autistic person won't even remember where that pain came from!
> 
> However, minor injuries, like bruises or small cuts, can be excruciating for us. I don't know why that is, but when I was little even the smallest of bruises had me crying. I hated how it felt, and let it me tell you it didn't feel good at all.
> 
> If you wish to see an example of this, go to this link (https://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/aspergers-diary/201009/aspergers-pain-perception-and-body-awareness). Really makes you worry for anyone who has Asperger's syndrome or autism.


	22. Meltdown

The nations were on edge, glancing warily at (M/N) from across the room. Speaking of (M/N), the boy seemed to be hyperventilating. He was also shaking so badly that he kept messing up on his doll's hair, and that seemed to break the camel's back.

(M/N) started screaming, scaring the nations nearest him, and began to bang his head on the wall, tears falling rapidly from his eyes, and even began to throw objects around, almost hitting Germany and even Russia. He really appeared to be a mentally unstable person just from that alone.

"(M/N), stop it!" America, who had been out of the room at the time, immediately took action and hurried over to (M/N), pinning him to the ground as the younger boy continued to scream, this one completely filled with turmoil. Keeping his arms and legs restrained, America carried (M/N) out of the room, his cries of inner pain echoing throughout the building. A door closed, and the nations, still shaken up from (M/N)'s episode, walked towards that door, where sobs and America's comforting voice were heard.

"Look at me (M/N), and breathe..." came America's voice. "(M/N), keep looking at me. Don't take your eyes off me."

Inside the room, America and (M/N) sat on a couch, the latter's face caked with tears as he copied his father in covering his nose and breathing through his mouth. His breathing was shaky in the beginning, but eventually that stabilized. Still, the younger boy glanced up at America in guilt. America just patted his back.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened today?"

Also as an effort to keep his son's hands busy, America had taught (M/N) American Sign Language, which also helped the boy communicate. (M/N)'s hands moved at a fast rate, his breathing quickening with anger, until he finally stopped.

Then, against all odds, this happened.

"They said you were a bastard!" (M/N) cried out, speaking for the first time ever. "They just _sneered _it!"

(M/N)'s voice was a deep, but sensual sound, but it would be completely different if (M/N) wasn't speaking with a lump in his throat.

America sighed and placed a hand on his foster son's shoulder. "(M/N), did they even know me?"

(M/N) froze, completely lost in thought, before he reluctantly shrugged, completely confused.

"Listen to me (M/N); You can't let them get to you. I understand that you were trying to protect my honor, but those stupid kids don't know me, so unless they do know something about me, don't take it for granted. Now, here." America handed (M/N) his doll and box. "Listen to your music to calm yourself okay? And after you're calm, you go apologize to the others for your behavior, okay?"

(M/N) nodded slowly, like he was reluctant to face the others after his episode. Clearly, this wasn't the first time this happened, and (M/N) was too embarrassed to share that information.

The nations hurried back to the room before America could come out, and as soon as the younger nation stepped in, they were demanding an explanation.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"What happened?"

America pinched his nose. "Please, one at a time. I'm going to start explaining right now, so please leave your questions for later."

That silenced everyone.

"What you saw was a meltdown. It occurs when something overwhelms an autistic person, like someone touching them, but most causes are frustration and/or anxiety. Now, as you saw with (M/N), meltdowns can be quite dangerous, but there are different types.

"There's the angry meltdown, where smashing, throwing, and ripping are involved. This can lead to injuries of the autistic person him or herself, and of others. This is a display of the pain they're experiencing inwardly. People cannot tell them to "calm down" or that it's "okay" because that will only trivialize the distress they're feeling and make it worse.

"Then there's the depressed meltdown, where those with autism or on the autism spectrum feel like they're worthless and the world is better off without them."

"So basically vhat ve just saw vas an angry meltdown," finished Hungary.

"Yes, and let's just say (M/N) didn't have a good day today."

"How wirr we know the signs?" Japan asked.

"Rumbling is a sure sign, as well as pacing and verbalizing aggressively. If this happens again while I'm out again, make sure to get (M/N) to a quiet and safe place so he doesn't hurt himself or anyone. We also need to be sure to install crash mats and a safety helmet. If you need to restrain him to get him out, do so, alright? Also, if he suddenly runs off, don't look for him until after a little while, because he needs to get away for a little bit. Just remember that (M/N) can't help this, even though he's trying his hardest."

The nations nodded, now understanding why there was a room in America's house with cushions, a weighted blanket, and a safety helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meltdowns are one of the worst things about having autism or a form of it. They're created from sheer frustration, anxiety, and even depression. However, what makes this upsetting is how many parents are complaining about how hard it is to deal with meltdowns, almost like they're the victims. What they fail to understand however is how much pain the autistic child is in when the meltdown occurs.
> 
> What you saw above is how to deal with meltdowns, though if you wish to learn more, look it up here (http://themighty.com/2015/04/what-an-autism-meltdown-feels-like/). There's also the fact that meltdowns are understandably dreaded and no one (if you have autism or a form of it of course) can really control it. It's really scary.  
I myself had a near meltdown myself a long time ago, and it was during high school. I was shaking, hyperventilating, and ready to bang my head on something just to get the turmoil to stop. I didn't want to hurt anyone, or myself for that matter, but it was so hard to keep it in. God, it was like something was eating away at my chest, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.
> 
> I really hope people will use this information to help a child with autism or Asperger's, instead of trying to gain sympathy. Hell, my parents didn't parade me around like a circus freak! Sorry if I've offended someone who works at the circus, but that's just how I feel.


	23. Car Crash

(M/N) was heading home from school, happy that the people who tormented him backed off today. He was practically skipping home, not really paying attention to his surroundings, even though the sounds of the traffic and the people walking past him echoed in his ears, refusing to be unheard. Well, (M/N) had long since gotten used to these sounds, so they were nothing new.

However, one sound did catch his attention.

It was that of screeching tires, so painfully loud that (M/N) cried out. He didn't notice the people around him running for cover, but he didn't notice the sound getting louder and even closer to him. Looking up, the only thing (M/N) saw before he was in the air was a black car. Then, after flying for some time, he hit the ground, unable to move.

He was vaguely aware of people surrounding him, but what had his attention was the gut-wrenching cries of a man who seemed to be desperately trying to get to (M/N). He was screaming things like "Oh god, I killed a kid!" or something of the like.

It was terrible, and, because he couldn't move, (M/N) could only silently cry.

After a little bit, the ambulance arrived, and were very careful with (M/N) as they lifted him onto a cot. Weird, he wasn't in pain, so why were they acting like he was? He spent the entire ride to the hospital staring at the nurses above him in confusion, unable to respond to their questions because his body wouldn't obey to his commands.

Though, then again when has it ever?

(M/N) was also more concerned about his father coming to the hospital while his foster son was in this condition. There were many things (M/N) hated doing, and one of them was scaring his father, even if the situation was out of his control.

So, he would need to wait while the hospital staff called his father.

~~~

America was pacing around the meeting room, clearly worried out of his mind. He had been checking his phone every five seconds, but (M/N) had yet to sent him a text that he was home. It had now been almost eleven minutes, and America was about to kill himself with worry. Not even the other nations could calm him down.

Finally, his phone rang, but it wasn't from (M/N) like America had hoped. Dread hit him like a frank train when he saw the caller I.D.: the hospital of New York City. Immediately, he held the phone to his ear.

"Is this Mr. Alfred F. Jones?" the caller, a female, asked.

"Uh...yes?" America replied reluctantly.

"Well, I need to inform you that your son, (M/N), was involved in a car accident."

"WHAT?!" America shrieked, almost dropping the phone. "I'm on my way right now!"

"Mr. Jones--!" America hung up before the woman could finish, and was out the door before the other nations could blink. Then, he was in his car on the way to the hospital.

~~~

(M/N) was in the surgery room by the time America arrived, and since then the older man was pacing around the waiting room, desperate to hear any good news. After maybe an hour or two, a nurse approached him.

"Alfred F. Jones?"

"Yes?"

"Your son is in stable condition, but I must let you know he's still delirious from the drugs wearing off, so be quiet for him. If I may ask, is your son autistic?"

"He is," America answered, relief coating his voice.

"We figured as much, but I wanted to hear it from you just to be sure." The nurse then led him to (M/N)'s hospital room.

Just as expected, (M/N) was still dead tired, but he was aware America was in the room with him, and he gave his father a confused and guilty look.

Before the nurse left the father and son alone, he turned to the former. "There's one thing that concerned us however; your son didn't seem to be in pain at all, and he kept trying to tell us that he didn't feel anything. I don't mean to pry, but is this normal?"

"You could say that," America deadpanned, and the nurse smiled sympathetically at him before he left the room.

America walked over to the bed, (M/N) watching his every move. As soon as he got himself comfortable, America said, "Can you tell me what happened (M/N)?"

Weakly, (M/N) told him everything using the sign language. Of course, America was furious with the man who crashed into his son. Apparently the man had zoomed past a stop light and lost control of his car, sending him spiraling towards (M/N). America was happy that his son didn't feel any pain, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry as hell.

And he would be for the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is similar to the Pain chapter, so if you wish to see a story similar to this, head there.


	24. Nightmares

_~Five years old~_

It was about three in the morning, and America had been sleeping peacefully in his bed, until he heard his five-year-old adopted son, (M/N), crying and climbing into his bed. America opened his eyes enough to see that (M/N) had crawled under the covers to cling onto him. He was sobbing in terror too as he clutched his foster father's shirt.

America sat up, keeping (M/N) in his hold, and tiredly asked, "What's wrong bud?"

(M/N) just sobbed once more, too afraid to speak.

"Was it a nightmare?" A nod. "You want to talk about it."

The little boy sobbed a little more before choking out, "You...leave me alone...to bad people."

America got up from the bed, taking the boy with him as he held him tenderly. "(M/N), didn't I promise you that I would never abandon you?" When (M/N) nodded again, America continued on. "I also told you I would never allow people to hurt you and let them get away with it. This is my vow to you as a father. Can you remember that for me?"

Calmer now, (M/N) nodded, and he cutely yawned, falling back to sleep in his foster father's arms, but before he did, he whispered, "Me...sleep with you?"

America smiled. "Sure. Good night bud."

"Night...Daddy."

_~Present Time~_

(M/N) woke up from a different nightmare this time: being the only one left in the world, where everyone, including his father, long since passed away. Therefore he was relieved when he realized it was just a dream.

He didn't know what to do if Alfred disappeared off the face of the planet, and leaving him alone.

So, (M/N) went to America's room, being careful to not wake America Mochi, finding the older man still sleeping (it was only four in the morning after all). As quietly as he could manage, (M/N) walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers, remembering the time he was only five and came into this same room to the comfort of his foster father from a nightmare. Well, he was a big boy now, but even big boys need comfort from time to time.

As he fell back to sleep in his father's bed, he was unaware of Alfred opening his eyes and smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something about a younger (M/N) and America, especially over something that would bond them together. This shows you more of the fatherly love America feels for his foster son, who in turn feels safe around him, no matter how old he is. This is the power of a father's love, and I must say it's a very beautiful thing.


	25. Switching Genders

Everyone didn't move or speak as they stared at the unconscious forms on the floor, right where the male America and (M/N) used to be.

Everyone would glance at England and back at the two people on the floor, who were so different from the male America and (M/N). Now, you may be wondering why they're being referred that way. It's simple really, the two of them aren't males anymore.

They're women.

England had gotten reckless with his magic again and transformed the father and son into the opposite gender, and now he doesn't know how to return them to normal.

The female America was shorter than her male counterpart, her curly hair reaching her chin and star-shaped hairpins holding back her bangs. She still wore the bomber jacket and gloves, but she didn't seem to know what the word "modesty" means, because she only wore a midriff top that even still wasn't doing the proper job of concealing her cleavage, a mini-skirt, a teardrop necklace, knee-high laced boots, and nothing more than that.

Next to her was a baseball bat.

The female (M/N) possessed (a/h/l) (h/c) hair and (s/c), and wore more modest clothes than America. She wore a pink sweater that was too big for her, a long purple skirt, baggy socks, and brown ankle-high boots. She was also clutching a pink stuffed rabbit.

"What the--?" The female America was awake now, and she glanced around confused before they landed on the female (M/N). Now wide awake, she crawled over to the younger girl.

"Hey, honey bee, wake up. Please?" The female shook the female (M/N) awake, and the girl blinked in confusion as she came back to reality. When her (e/c) eyes fell onto the surrounding nations, she squeaked and hid behind America, who now realized they weren't alone. She stood, glaring at all of them menacingly as she stood protectively in front of (M/N).

"Who are you?" she demanded, because after scanning over them, she appeared confused. "What the hell? You look exactly like Rose!"

England blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

The female (M/N) stared at France next. "He looks like Francine," she said.

Now France was confused.

The younger girl scanned over everyone, becoming more perplexed herself. America followed her eyes and lowered her guard, but only a little. "Can you tell us your names?" she asked.

"Ve~I'm Feli-"

"Your country names, please," America clarified.

"Italy," Italy answered immediately.

"Germany," came in Germany.

"Japan."

As soon as they introduced themselves, the female America and (M/N) were bug-eyed. Then America was on the ground, her soul leaving her mouth.

"Mama!" the female (M/N) cried, clearly distressed. "Mama, wake up!"

One thing was for certain, things were going to be interesting for a few more days, especially for their female counterparts in a different universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people forget that the Nyo counterparts of the Hetalia characters are a little different from them. For example, the female America is more prone to violence than her male counterpart, and loves hot dogs more than hamburgers. 
> 
> For (M/N)'s female counterpart, she is more willing to talk, though she loves to sing like him and is very shy and quiet. However, she also enjoys dancing and, unlike a porcelain doll, she carries around a stuffed pink rabbit. Her foster mother refers to her by a variety of nicknames, unlike her male counterpart who refers to his foster son as "bud" or "buddy"; like "honey bee", "angel cake", "little bird", "sugar cube", etc.


	26. Nikolai

It has been a couple days since England turned America and (M/N) into their female counterparts, and let's just say things have been interesting so far.

For instance, they have learned that this America is more violent and isn't afraid to use her bat, especially when it concerns her foster daughter. They also learned that her name was Amelia.

(M/N)'s female counterpart was very cute, just like him, and even on the first day it was hard not to like her. Like (M/N), she is often seen rocking herself back and forth and staring off into space, but she's more talkative than her male counterpart. She also loves to sing like (M/N), but she also dances, especially with a grace that seems unmatched. She was also named (F/N).

As an extra, China lost it that first day and pulled (F/N) into a bone-crushing hug, squealing how she was so cute. Of course, (F/N) squeaked in terror and pushed herself out of China's grip, grabbing her air borne rabbit and hiding behind her foster mother, who had recently recovered from her shock-induced fainting episode.

Let's just say that China learned the hard way that day that (F/N) finds hugging extremely uncomfortable.

Not only that, but when Italy said this, "She could be your daughter, ve~!", Japan couldn't stop blushing or stammering for hours.

Poor guy.

Anyway, today, Belarus and (F/N) were having a staring contest with each other, one that showed no signs of ending anytime soon. When Belarus learned of what England unintentionally did to her boyfriend, to say that she was displeased would be the understatement of the year, and, as a result, she ended up chasing England around the conference building for hours, screaming things like "I'll tear you to pieces!", "You'll pay for this!" and so forth.

Yeah, that was why England wasn't here today, but can you blame him?

The staring contest continued for some time until Amelia intervened. "Well I'll be god mighty, you really look like my little sugarplum's boyfriend!" she remarked. "We've never got a chance to talk before. So, is it okay if you tell me how the relationship between the two of you in this world is like?"

(F/N) snapped her head to the older woman, her face on fire. "M-Mama!"

"What?" Amelia asked. "You know I know how crazy the two of you are for each other, and I just wanted to know what's it's like for your gender-bend counterparts! I also wanted to know if your counterpart placed a ring on this girl's finger yet, just as Nikolai did so with you. Is that a crime?"

(F/N) stammered, before she retreated to a corner to sulk, all while heat visibly radiated from her flattered form.

Amelia rolled her eyes in amusement. "Alright little drama queen, let's get a move on." The older woman easily picked up her still flushed foster daughter and walked out of the room, leaving behind an equally flushed Belarus, who had a far-off distant look in her eyes. She stayed that way for maybe ten minutes or so until Estonia approached her.

"Um...Ms Belarus?" he asked.

Belarus didn't respond, except when she mused, "Propose...me?"

Finally, she fainted, leaving a panicky Estonia to try and revive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/N) name stands for "female name" in case you were confused, and yes, Belarus and (M/N) are still in an intense romantic relationship with each other, but their gender-bent counterparts have already taken it to the next level. 
> 
> By the way, I'm going to be taking this off hiatus now, but I must warn you that updates might not come often because of some writer's block. Anyway, thank you all for being so patient, and please stay that way for me. I really am trying my best, but it's really hard when you have no one to help you get ideas for something.


	27. Future Wife

America was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his whole life. He couldn't say the same for (M/N), who was quietly braiding the female Russia's hair without a care in the world, all while said female was a little confused, yet fascinated, at what the boy was doing to her hair.

Well, it wasn't that America wasn't nervous about being in their alternate reality where the nations were gender-bend, and his and (M/N)'s female counterparts took their places in real time. It was Belarus' male counterpart, Nikolai, that the younger nation was worried about.

Not only was he just as scary as his female counterpart, but he had been in a bad mood most of the time, especially if (M/N) was present. He was very tall, with his pale blonde hair chin-length and his structure covered with a long black coat with a dark fur trim, with a ring finger on his left hand possessing a ring.

Not just any ring though, but a wedding ring.

America didn't know what was happening, but judging from the way he was looking at (M/N), it had something to do with the boy's female counterpart.

Next to him, the female England, Rose, glanced at him. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Unlike her male counterpart, Rose was calmer and emotionless, though she quite punk despite her elegance, and was cold at first. She also wore glasses, a nurse-styled dress, a small white hat on her head, and her blonde hair was long and held up in pigtails.

For some odd reason, America thought that style was cute.

"Y-Yeah," America stammered, not sure if he even believed himself.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "It's Belarus, is it not?"

Caught, America nodded.

"He's been like that since (F/N) was replaced with (M/N), so it's understandable that his fiancée disappearing takes a toll on him.

If he had a drink in his mouth, America would've spit it out all over the table. "P-Pardon me? F-Fiancée?"

"Yes," Rose replied, still calm as ever. "He proposed to her not too long ago, and that day (F/N) came up to me and asked to make her a nation. I thought it would be impossible but I managed to do it. Thankfully Nikolai won't have to worry about his future wife growing old and dying."

He looked to her. "You can do that?"

Rose nodded. "I can. Can't your world's England do the same?"

America rubbed his head. "Uh...no, he's like the worst person you can go to for magic advice."

"I see, well, I'll see what I can do about (M/N)."

Just how could this world's England be able to read his mind? Her different personality was already enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write something with America and (M/N) being in the Nyotalia universe, and also give you a good insight on female England's character.


	28. Author's Note (from Wattpad)

**I just want to say I'm sorry, but I'm discontinuing this. I just can't find enough inspiration to continue this.**

**Now please hear me out. With the other stories I'm working on, school, and personal life, I just can't continue this. However, I am leaving this "up for adoption".**

**You are welcome to adopt this and continue it or change it in some way. Just let me know first. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry I'm doing this to you guys, but I can't do this anymore.**

**~~~37054ljH**

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, most of those who do have autism really love animals, dogs and cats or all especially. Reason being is because they, unlike people, don't really judge you and can love you so unconditionally just for who you are to them.


End file.
